Dani Phantom in The Avengers
by Forever hero girl
Summary: So this is how i think the Moive would have gone if Dani was Tony's daughter and part of the Avengers. Whole movie all in one chapter!


**SO I'M WRITING THIS STORY A BIT DIFFERENT THAN DANI WAS DEPICTED ON THE SHOW. RATHER THAN HER STARTING AT AGE 12 IN LIFE, I KNOCKED HER DOWN TO AGE 8. ANYWAY, THE WHOLE MOVIE IS JUST IN ONE CHAPTER BECAUSE I'M TOO LAZY TO SPAN IT OUT BETWEEN LIKE, 15 CHAPTERS LIKE MOST PEOPLE SO THIS IS A READ AND MOVE ON KIND OF THING. ANYWAY, ONTO THE SHOW STORY THING!**

CHAPTER 1

"DANI!" Pepper called, "Get down here or you're going to be late for school!"

Dani's ghost half came down through the celling intangible. A sight that would have startled most people, but not Pepper. Pepper was used to Danielle Stark using her ghost powers like it was a normal thing around the house.

6 years ago, Tony had run into a strange little girl on the streets while out and about, when said little girl was suddenly attacked by a ghost named Skulker, she turned into a ghost herself, and fought him off.

After that, Dani had run(flew)away from Tony, not knowing that he had seen her.

A month later, another Ghost named Technis, who had control over technology, took over the Iron Man suit, endangering Tony's life.

And a long story short, Dani saved Tony from Technis, ghost proofed his Iron Man suits, they became close, he helped save her from a fruit loop named Vlad Plasimus, who turned out to be Vlad Masters the billionaire that creeped Tony out even before he found out about his ghost half. Tony had begun to grow on Dani after he saved her life.

Then Dani told him how she was just a clone of Danny Phantom, but instead of being a boy and 14, Vlad made a mistake in the cloning process making her an 8 year old girl and stuff then all about how Danny saved her and then how she went out on her own.

Then Tony decided to adopt Danielle, making her his daughter, and Pepper filled in as a mother figure, sort of, even though Tony and Pepper weren't married.

So 6 years later, Dani had just turned 14, and was going to be late for school if she didn't get to school in ten minutes.

"Bye Pepper! Bye Dad," Dani said as she flew out the door. Pepper had told Dani she wasn't really her mother so that she didn't have to call her mom.

Pepper watched as her 'daughter' flew out the door in her ghost half.

White hair in a pony tail that reached her mid back, and glowing neon green eyes, a suit that was black and white, that cut off at her midriff, showing her stomach area, mix matched black and white gloves and of course the white glow around her body. Yep. That was Tony's daughter.

No one knew about Dani being half ghost other than Danny and his friends back in Amity, Tony, Pepper, and Dani's best friend Kim. Well, that's all that they knew off.

Tonight, Tony was going to cut Stark tower off the main power grid so they could become a building of clean, self-sustainable energy.

But that would wait until tonight, right now, Pepper went to close the door behind Dani, only to remember Dani never actually opened the door, she went through it, like she usually did when she was going to be late. On normal days, Pepper would drive Dani, but with New York traffic, it took more than ten minutes or more to get to the school, Dani could make it there flying in about five if she went at a relaxed speed., even less if at full speed.

Pepper shook her head and went back to her work.

"Dani already leave?" Tony said from his computers where he was putting the finishing touches on something.

"Just barley. I swear if I didn't know any better I'd say Danielle was your biological daughter. Always late, just like you," Pepper commented, "She even looks like you," she added after a moment.

"Thank you," Tony replied with a smirk, "But if I'm her biological Dad, who's her mom?" Tony looked at Pepper with an eye brow raised.

"So are we almost ready here?" Pepper said, quickly changing the subject.

"Yes in fact we are," Tony replied, pushing everything off to the side.

"Did you double check everything," Pepper asked accusingly.

"I triple checked everything," Tony said in his 'of course I did' voice.

Pepper rolled her eyes and went to go through some of her files when she remembered something.

"And did you make sure Dani ate something this morning?" Pepper asked, turning back around.

"Uh… well… I was kinda busy and…" Tony was busted.

"You know Danielle forgets to eat Tony, you have to make sure she does! Remember when she went for almost two days without eating but a few almonds?" Pepper scolded.

Ever since Dani was stabilized by Danny, she went from eating everything in sight, to not wanting to eat much.

"Makes her even more like you," Pepper muttered.

"I'm sure Kim will make her eat something at lunch," Tony replied, pretending to go back to work.

"Speaking of eating, have _you_ eaten this morning?"

Tony froze, he hadn't eaten anything either.

"I'm going to right now," Tony said, then turned down the hallway.

Pepper rolled her eyes and went to her own work.

Meanwhile at Dani's school…

Dani arrived five minutes before the bell, she phased herself into the bathroom and transformed back to human.

"Leave late today?" her BFF Kim said.

Kim knew her well enough that Dani either arrived with Pepper at the front steps ten or more minutes before the bell rang or in the bathroom as Phantom five minutes before the bell.

"Yea," Dani replied.

"Then eat," Kim really did know her well. Kim tossed her a pack of Almonds.

"Not hungry," Dani said tossing them back.

"Too bad," another toss.

"Already ate." Toss.

"No you didn't." Toss.

"So?" Toss.

"You need to eat." Toss.

"Don't want Almonds though." Toss.

"You love Almonds." Toss.

"Not right now." Toss.

"If you don't eat them willingly, I will shove them down your throat." Toss.

Finally, Dani gave in and stopped the tossing match. She ripped open the package and ate one of the almonds.

"All better?" Dani asked Kim after she ate the single almond.

"I expect that package to be gone, _in your stomach,_ before lunch," Kim replied.

"Fine," Dani said defeated.

"C'mon, let's get out of the bathroom," Kim said, pulling her friend out.

Once they were out into the hall, they headed for their first period that they shared, Mythology.

"So are you guys lighting up your mighty tower tonight?" Kim asked.

"You know it!" Dani replied excitedly.

"I'll be watching," Kim said.

"You better, it's going to be epic."

"Around you, I've seen my share of epic things."

"Did you expect less when you became my friend?"

"Never for a moment."

Then the girls reached the classroom just as the bell rang and took a seat.

They day wouldn't go by fast enough for Dani, she liked the idea of living in a building where they didn't have to pay for electricity bills because they make their own energy that's clean and a beacon of hope for self-stainable energy for the future… no not really, she just wanted to see the tower light up big and pretty while getting it on camera. Teenagers.

Lunch came around and Dani, surprisingly, had finished the Almonds, but Kim made her eat a slice of cheese pizza as well anyway.

Last period Math rolled around and just as Dani thought she was going to have a ghost problem free day, the Box Ghost decided to terrorize the boxes of calculators in the math room.

"Great," Dani muttered, 'I am so getting annoyed of this guy. What is this, the fifth time this week, I swear he has his own portal!' she added mentally.

Ever since Dani was announced as Tony's daughter, ghosts from all around who knew her came to see if she matched up to Danny Phantom and she did. But unfortunately that put her on Skulker's radar as the only female halfa and therefore something he could add to his collection of rare things.

Dani slipped away during the confusion the Box Ghost throwing calculators at everyone, Kim, who was also in that class, made sure no one noticed.

Dani's raven black hair became snow white, crystal blue eyes to neon green, dark blue short sleeved shirt to the half black, half white shirt that cut off at her midriff with one black glove and one white glove, her red capris with blue tennis shoes to the black and white pants with white shoes, and finally the white glow appeared around her body.

Dani Phantom flew into the room.

DANI POV

"BEWARE FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST! FEAR ME AND MY CONTROL OVER ALL THINGS SQUARE AND 3 DIMENSIONAL!" he ranted.

"Ooooh, 3 dimensional; you've been expanding your vocabulary," I quipped as I flew to deliver a punch to him.

The blow sent him into the wall, I took the chance and phased him outside so he would stop throwing boxes of calculators and workbooks at me.

I blasted him into a tree with my ecto-blasts then turned invisible. I had to keep myself from laughing as he frantically searched for where I'd gone.

"YOU CANNOT SEEK UP ON ME, I AM THE BOX GHOST!" he said, still looking for me.

I rolled my eyes and positioned myself behind him. He screamed like a baby when I tapped his shoulder, then I sucked him into the Fenton Thermos Danny had sent me.

Once he was in there, I opened the portable portal that Danny had also sent me and put Box Ghost away.

Just as I finished, the bell rang and students poured out of the school. I went behind a tree and changed back, Kim knew where I was and came over to me.

"What is that, the fifth time this week?" Kim said.

"Yes, and it's getting annoying," I replied, "Anyway, how are we getting home, do you want to A; fly or B; walk?"

"We better walk, at this point, you'll be seen if you transform again," Kim replied, gesturing to the students all over now.

I nodded and we headed home.

After Kim branched off to go to her house in the luxury apartment complex, I ran into an ally and transformed and flew the rest of the way home.

I entered the house and landed in the entryway and returned back to my human form.

"Have a good day?" Dad(Tony) asked.

"Yea, pretty good until Math," I replied.

"Which ghost was it this time?" he asked, knowing that my math problems were rarely ever actually concerning math itself.

"The Box Ghost. I swear he has his own portal or something," I replied, Dad chuckled.

"Anyway, you ready for tonight?"

"Totally."

Later that night…

NORMAL POV…

Dani Phantom waited for Iron Man to blast out of the water.

When he did, she flew alongside him, wearing her Fenton Phones that Danny had also sent her so she could communicate with Tony, Pepper and JARVIS.

"Were good to go on this end, rest is up to you Pepper," Tony said,

"You disconnected the transition lines? Are we off the grid?" Pepper asked over the com.

"Stark tower is about to become a beacon of self-sustaining clean energy," he replied.

"Assuming the arc reactor takes over and actually works," Pepper said.

"Of course it will," Dani said.

"I assume it will," Tony corrected.

"Alright, were here," Dani said excitedly.

"Light 'er up," Tony said.

Suddenly the Stark tower began powering up bit by bit, until it was totally lit up. The last part to turn on was the STARK sign on it.

"So how does it look?" Pepper asked.

"Like Christmas," Dani said, smirking from behind her camera phone she was recording with.

"But with a bit more… me," Tony added.

"So we've got to go wider on the public awareness campaign, you need to do some press," Pepper said.

"Really?" Dani muttered.

"I'm in DC tomorrow. I'm working on the zoning for the next three buildings-" Pepper began.

"Pepper, you're killing the moment," Tony said, "Remember what we talked about, enjoy the moment."

Iron Man landed on the run way, and walked down in, machines popped up and began to take his armor off. Dani landed at the end of the runway and transformed from Dani Phantom to Danielle Stark.

"Sir, Agent Coulson of SHIELD is on the line," JARVIS said.

"I'm not in," Tony said instantly, "I'm actually out," he added as the mask was lifted from his face.

Danielle rolled her eyes, Tony dismissed almost anything to do with SHIELD any time he heard about it.

"Sir, I'm afraid he's insisting," JARVIS said.

"Ignore him JARVIS, I gotta date," Tony said.

"Gross," Dani muttered.

The two walked over to where Pepper was looking at the energy levels of the building.

"Energy levels are holding steady… I think," she said.

"Course they are, I was directly involved, which brings me to my next question, how does it feel to be a genius?" Tony replied.

"Ha, now I really wouldn't know now would I," Pepper replied as Dani pushed a button to make the holographic building statistics vanish.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked, "All this came from you."

"No… all this came from that," Pepper replied, poking the glow coming from Tony's chest, "And that," she added pointing at me.

"Hey," Dani said, even though she did add all the ghost detection, ghost shield tech that only lets her through and extra ghost security weapon designs and info to Tony.

"Give yourself some credit please, Stark tower is your baby, give yourself… 12 percent."  
>"12 percent?" Pepper asked, dismayed.<p>

"Argument can be made for 15," Tony added.

"12 percent of my baby?" Pepper laughed.

"Well, I did to the heave lifting, literally, I lifted the heavy things," Tony defended.

"I did that too," Dani cut in, but was ignored.

"And sorry, but the security snatzu, that was on you," Tony said as Pepper got out their wine and some soda for Danielle.

"Oh really?"

"My private elevator-" Tony began.

"You mean our private elevator," Pepper said, gesturing her head to all three of them

"It was teeming with sweaty workmen," Tony said.

"How else did you expect them to get up here?" Dani asked, sipping her soda.

"I'm gonna pay for that percentages thing some way aren't I?" Tony asked, picking up his drink.

"Ya think," Dani said, Tony smirked at her.

"I'm not gonna be that subtle with you," Pepper said.

"Next building is going to say Potts on it," Tony said.

"On the lease," Pepper corrected, "And the building after that is going to say Dani on it,"

"No it's not," Dani said, again ignored.

"Sir the telephone, I'm afraid my protocols are being overwritten," JARVIS said as Tony's see through phone rang.

"Ha-ha," Dani chuckled at her Dad's annoyance.

"Stark we need to talk," Coulson's voice came over the phone.

Tony picked up the phone and held it in front of him.

"You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark, please leave a message," he said.

"It's urgent," Coulson said.

"Then leave it urgently," Tony said then hung up, just as the private elevator opened revealing the SHIELD agent.

"Security Breach! That's you Dani," Tony said.

"Why is it on me?" Dani asked, again ignored.

"Hello Stark," Coulson said coming in.

"Phil, how are you," Pepper got up to greet him.

"Phil?" Dani asked. (BTW Dani knows all about SHEILD and stuff, Tony told her everything about them)

"Ah, his first name is Agent," Tony 'corrected'.

"Come on in, we're celebrating," Pepper said.

"Exactly why he can't stay," Tony said annoyed.

"We need you to look this over," 'Agent' said, trying to hand Tony a black file lab top thing.

"I don't like being handed things," Tony said.

"That's alright because I love being handed things so let's trade," Pepper said, taking the file and giving Phil her drink, then switching the file for Tony's drink.

Tony turned around and gave Dani the file and took her soda.

"Hey," Dani said for the billionth time that night.

"You know, consulting hours are between 3 and 5 every other Thursday," Tony informed.

"This isn't a consultation," Phil said.

"Is this about the Avenges?" Pepper and Dani asked at the same time, earning a questioning look from Phil, "…which we know nothing about," Pepper followed up.

"I did, "Dani muttered, earning an elbow from Pepper, but Agent didn't look concerned about it.

"The Avengers Indicative was scrapped I thought," Tony said, taking back the file from his daughter, "And I didn't even qualify."

"Didn't know that either," Pepper said.

."Yea apparently I'm volatile, self-obsessed, and don't play well with others," tony said.

"That I did know," Dani and Pepper said in union.

Tony flicked Dani's head playfully and ruffled her hair, much to her annoyance.

"Not about personality profiles anymore," Phil said.

"Ms. Potts, Dani, got a sec," Tony said, motioning them over.

"You know, I thought we were having a moment," Stark said.

"I was having 12 percent of a moment," Pepper countered, "This is serious, Phil looks kinda shaken"

"Why is he Phil?"  
>"SO what's this?" Dani said, cutting in.<p>

Tony opened the file to find profiles on the other 'avengers' to be assembled, including Danielle… well what little they could find of her anyway, she had the least info on there.

"Why is Danielle on here?" Tony muttered.

"Why is it so surprising?" Dani replied.

"I'm going to DC tonight," Pepper said.

"Tomorrow," tony countered.  
>"You have homework."<p>

"Looks like a lot," Dani added in there.

"And if I didn't?"

"You mean if you finished?" Pepper asked.

"Yes," Tony said.

"Then I would..." pepper whispered something in Tony's ear.

"Oh Gross!" Dani exclaimed, her ghost hearing picking up every word.

Coulson looked away, embarrassed.

"Square deal it's a date," Tony said, then Pepper kissed him.

"Still here you know," Dani said, discussed.

"We know," Tony said, ruffling her hair again, much to her dismay again.

"Work hard," Pepper said, then left.

"Is that what I think it is?" Dani said, as Tony picked up the holographic cube.

"Yep," Tony said.

"Let's go," Dani said, transforming.

"Reading first, come read, now," Tony instructed.

Dani sighed and floated next to her father and read everything with him.

After hours of reading they were ready to go and Tony got a text to go into action.

"So where are we going?" Dani asked.

"Ready to fly to Germany?" Tony replied.

So Tony suited up as Iron Man and took off, Dani right by him.

Hours later of flying and flying and flying….

"Down there!" Dani called, pointing to a bunch of people trying to get out of the way of a fight between the Captain America and the Loki guy they read about.

"Time to cut in?" Tony asked.

"Time to cut in," Dani confirmed.

"Let's go," Tony said, flying in, starting his 'theme song' and cutting onto the SHIELD frequency of the Quinn jet that probably hat brought Captain America to the fight, Dani doing the same with her Fenton Phones.

"Agent Romanoff, miss me?" tony asked as he and Dani came in, blasting some tunes.

Tony rammed Loki back and Dani blasted the concrete beneath Loki, causing him to drop the staff thing and fall to his knees completely.

"Make a move reindeer games," Tony said, aiming a lot of weapons at Loki and Dani had her ecto-blasts ready to fire.

Loki slowly put him hands up in surrender and changed back to more civil clothing than whatever he was wearing with the horns on the helmet.

Tony put the weapons away and Dani lowered her fists.

"Stark," Steve said in acklologement.

"Captain," Tony replied.

Loki was loaded onto the Quinn Jet and Tony, Steve and Danielle followed.

"I don't like it," Steve said, talking about Loki.

"What? Stone of ages giving up so easily?" Tony replied.

"I don't remember it being that easy. This guy packs a wallop."  
>"I beaten people easier," Dani supplied.<p>

"Loki isn't a ghost though Dani," Tony reminded her, Cap looked confused by this.

"Right," she said rolling her eyes.

"But still Cap, you are still pretty good for an older fellow. What's your secret, polities?" Tony asked.

"What?" Cap asked, confused.

"Like calisthenics, you might have missed a couple things, you know doing time as a Cap-cycle," Tony clarified.

"Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in… or that you were bring a kid with you," Steve said.

"Fury doesn't tell you a lot of things," Tony countered.

Suddenly, lighting filled the sky.

"Where is that coming from? Wasn't the sky just clear like two seconds ago?" Dani asked.

Loki suddenly looked nervous.

"What's the matter, afraid of a little lighting?" Captain America asked him.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows," Loki replied.

"What? Thunder?" Dani asked.

Suddenly something landed on the roof of the Quinn Jet with a loud boom.

Tony put in helmet mask back on and Dani floated up into the air to avoid getting knocked over by the rocking of the jet.

Tony opened the door to look out.

"Dad? What are you doing?" Dani asked.

'Dad?' Steve thought confused.

'Close the door,' Loki thought.

Suddenly, Thor landed on the opened door.

'Oh, right, Thunder, Thor,' Dani thought, 'His brother.'

Thor started walking in, Iron Man raised his weapon, but Thor knocked him back with his hammer.

Thor then grabbed Loki by the neck and flew out of the plane with him.

"You ok Dad?" Dani asked, pulling Tony to his feet.

"Yea," Tony said, "And now there's that guy."

"Another Asguardian?" Natasha asked from where she was driving the jet.

"Think he's a friendly?" Steve asked.

"Doesn't matter. If he frees or kills Loki, the Tesseract is lost," Iron man said, walking to the edge of the plane.

"Stark, we need a plan of attack!" Steve called.

"I have a plan, attack," Iron man then flew out of the plane.

"Works for me," Dani said flying after him.

"You might want to sit this one out Cap," Natasha warned as Cap picked up a parachute.

"Don't see how I can," he replied, strapping on the parachute.

"These guys come from legends, they're practically gods," she warned.

"There's only one god Ma'am, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that," then he jumped.

They Iron man flew down to where Thor had taken Loki, Dani close behind, Cap somewhere still falling through the air.

Iron Man tackled Thor while he was talking to Loki.

Danielle heard Loki say, "I'm listening," as she shot passed him.

Thor and Tony crashed into the trees, making a lot of them fall over.

Dani heard them talking. "Don't touch me again." "Then don't take my stuff."

Dani stopped on the ledge overlooking them. "Really Dad, don't take my stuff," Dani muttered.

Then they began to fight.

"Oh great," Dani muttered again, she began to fly towards them but someone grabbed her ankle.

She looked down to see Loki preventing her from helping her Dad.

"Let go," she ordered.

"Don't ruin it," Loki said smirking as the two fought.

Dani sighed and rolled her eyes.

Her whole body turned intangible and she attempted to pull away, but to her surprise, she could not.

"What the? Why can't I phase through you?!" She asked, pulling harder, but Loki's grip was like iron on her intangible leg.

"I am not from your world, I have magic that cancels out your own child," Loki smirked.

"OK look, I need to go help my Dad before he does something stupid, and if you want to get dragged into that, then hold on to my ankle, otherwise …Let. Go. Now," Dani said.

"Children of Earth these days, think they're invincible," Loki laughed.

"Well it helps when I can do this," Dani floated up , Loki held on and soon he was dangling over the edge of the cliff, now holding onto Dani's leg so he wouldn't fall. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not normal so…"

She flew over the cliff again and Loki dropped to the ground.

"So what are you child, a sorceress?" Loki asked.

"Try half ghost," Dani replied crossing her arms.

"Interesting," Loki said, then leaned back to 'enjoy the fight'

"Why didn't you run? You had the chance?" Danielle asked.

"Because it was a terrible idea ghost child," Loki replied.

'Great so now not only do all the ghosts call me that, but this clown too?' Dani thought, then turned around to face the fight.

She looked just in time to see Captain America hit both her Dad and Thor with his SHIELD and yell, "That's enough!" loud enough for her and Loki to hear.

Loki casually sat back against the rocks as he watched the scene unfold.

Thor suddenly attacked Captain America with his hammer, but when Thor hit the shield, a loud shock wave rippled through everything, knocking over the remiaing standing trees down around for miles.

"Alright, time to go," Dani said.

She picked Loki up by the back of the coller of his shirt, (or whatever you call what he was wearing) and flew him down to the three adults, well two adults and her father.

"So are we done here?" Cap asked.

"Well, seeing as there's no more trees for you guys to knock down, yea, I'd say so," Dani said, dropping Loki at her father's feet.

Once they had finally reached the Hellicarrier, Loki was escorted to a cell designed to hold something as powerful as the Hulk.

Over the intercom, everyone heard the 'private' conversation between Fury and Loki.

"It's an impressive cage," Loki commented, "Not built I think, for me."

"Built for something a lot stronger than you," Fury confirmed.

"Oh I've heard," Loki said, turing to the camera. Dani could see him over a screen she was looking at with Steve, "A mindless beast, says he's still a man. How desperate are you? You call on such lost creatures to defend you. You even call in a mere child to fight your battles."  
>"How desperate am i?" Nick replied, "You threaten my world with war, you steal a force you can't hope to control, you talk about peace and you kill cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did."<p>

"Oooh, it burns you to have come so close, to have the Tesseract, to have power…unlimited power, and for what? A warm light for all mankind to share? I am a reminder to what real power is." Loki replied.

"Well let me know if real power wants a magazine or something," Nick said then left the cage room.

"Loki's going to drag this out, so, Thor, what's his play?" Steve asked.

"He has an army, called the Chichari, They are not of Asguard nor any world known. He means to lead them against your people, they will win him the Earth, in return I suspect for the Tesseract."

"An army… from outer space," Steve repeated in short.

"So he needs to build another portal to do that right?" Dani asked.

"Yes. That's what he needs Erick Sulivik for," Bruce replied.

"Sulivik?" Thor asked.

"He's an astrophysicist," Bruce explained.

"He's a friend," Thor told us.

"Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours," Natasha said.

"One?" Dani said, "You mean like one hundred."

"What I want to know is how Loki managed to turn two of my best men into his own personal flying monkeys," Fury said, entering the room.

After something about getting references and Loki killing 80 people in 2 days and Loki being adopted, Tony, Bruce and Danielle found themselves with all the equipment they would need for finding the Tesseract.

Stark was inviting Bruce to come to Stark tower sometime.

"Thanks but the last time I was in New York, I kinda… broke Harlem," Bruce replied.

"It can't be that bad, by the looks of it, you seem pretty in control of your other half at the moment," Dani said.

"Besides, I promise a stress free environment," Tony reassured, then poked him with something.

"Dad!" Dani muttered and face palmed.

"Are you nuts?" Captain America scolded, coming into the room.

"Jury's out," Tony replied, then asked about Bruce's secret to staying calm.

"Is everything Joke to you?" Steve asked.

"Funny things are," Tony replied.

"Endangering the lives of everyone on this ship is not funny," Cap scolded, "No offence Doc."

"No, no it's alright, I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things," Banner replied.

"You need to focus on the problem at hand Stark," Cap said.

"I am. Why didn't they call us in sooner. Why now?" Tony replied.

"You think Fury's hiding something?" Cap asked.

"Well duh of course he is. Fury's a spy, thee spy in case you've forgotten. The dude's got secrets about his secrets," Dani replied for her Dad.

"It's bugging him to, isn't it," Tony added, pointing to Bruce.

"Ahh, I just want to finish my work here," Bruce replied.

"Doctor?" Cap asked.

"A warm light for all mankind to share, Loki's jab at Fury about the cube," he began.

"I heard it," Cap nodded.

"I think that was meant for you," Bruce pointed to Tony, "Even if Barton didn't tell Loki about the tower, it was still all over the news."

"You mean that big ugly," Tony gave Cap a 'really?' look, "… building in New York?"

"It's powered by an arc reactor, self-sustaining energy, that place will run itself for what? A year?"

"It's only the proto-type," Tony shrugged, "I'm kinda the only name in clean energy right now."

"So why didn't SHEILD bring him in on the Tesseract project?" Bruce asked.

"Yea, what would shield be doing in the energy business anyway?" Dani added, everyone was impressed that she was following this.

"Good question, I'll have that answer once my decryption program finished up," Tony muttered.

"I'm sorry but did you say-" Cap started.

"Jarvis has been running the files ever since I hit the bridge. In a few minutes, I'll know every dirty secret SHEILD has ever tried to hide. Blueberry?" Tony offered.

"And you're confused at why they didn't want you around," Cap muttered.

"An intelligence orgainization who fears intelligence? Historically not awesome," Tony replied.

"Loki is trying to wind us up, this is a man who means to start a war. We have orders, so we should follow them," Cap said.

"Following's not really my style," Tony said.

"I can second that," Dani muttered.

"And you're all about style," Cap said.

"Out of the people in this room, who is A; wearing a spangley outfit and B; not of use," Tony shot back.

"Dad, try not to start a fight…. Again," Dani cut in.

"Steve, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you," Bruce said.

"Just find the cube," Cap said then left.

"Grouchy much?" Dani muttered.

"That's the guy my Dad never shut up about?" Tony asked himself, "Wondering if we shouldn't have left him on ice."

"Guy's not wrong about Loki though. He does have the jump on us," Bruce replied.

"What he has in an ACME dynamite kit, it's going to blow up in his face and I'm gonna be there when it does," Tony said, walking over to one of the monitors.

"Well, I'll read all about it," Bruce said as he passed some info over to Tony.

"Well before that blows up in his face, I want to know why he can cancel out my powers," Dani muttered.

"What?" Bruce and Tony asked at the same time, looking up from the screens.

Dani sighed then said, "Back when Thor was battling it out with you guys, I tried to go help but Loki got in my way and when I turned intangible, it had no effect, like I wasn't using my powers at all."

"Interesting, I'll look into that," Tony said.

The three of them got back to work on finding the cube.

"Hey Tony, I think your decryption program's done," Dani said.

Later….

"What are you doing Stark, you're supposed to be looking for the Tesseract," Nick said, storming in, obviously pissed off.

"We are," Dani replied.

"Pretty soon well have the location of the Tesseract within half a mile," Bruce followed up, pointing to a monitor.

"What I'm more interested in is what you're doing," Tony stated, "What is Phase 2 exactly?"

"Phase 2 is SHEILD uses the Tesseract to make weapons," Steve said, entering the room and placing a high-tech gun on the table. Thor and Natasha entered right after him.

Nick started to make up an excuse when Tony cut in as he turned the monitor to face everyone, "Were you trying to lie Fury?" Tony smirked. The monitor had blue prints for a weapon powered by the Tesseract.

"Why is SHEILD making weapons with the Tesseract?" Bruce asked, cutting right to the point.

Nick sighed then pointed to Thor, "Because of him."

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet," Thor defended.

"But you're not the only one's out there, you're not the only threat," Nick replied.

"Well that doesn't mean go and build a nuclear weapon to use against people you don't know and you probably won't even make contact with for another who knows how long!" Dani exclaimed.

"Well we've made connections with ghosts and so that makes you a threat as well," Nick shot back at the teen.

"Excuse me, but have I ever actually attacked anyone other than rouge ghosts with my powers before?" Dani shot back.

"Doesn't mean others like you won't," Nick replied, "If I'm correct you are just a rouge clone created by a rouge halfa like yourself Danielle."

Everyone was taken back a bit when Fury said that, Tony was the only one who had known she was a clone up till now, and everyone got a touch of fear when Dani's blue eyes turned neon green.

"I'm nothing like Vlad, Vlad was a fruit-loop but he was taken care of a long time ago," Dani growled, "And no before you say it, Danny Phantom and I are anything but like Vlad, Danny proved that a few years ago with the disasteriod thing, and if you need more proof that were not going to blow up in your face just go to Amity Park sometime," At this point, Fury and Dani were face to face (Dani is just about two inches shorter than Fury at this point) and Dani didn't look like she was going to back down.

'Kid's got guts, I'll give her that,' Natasha thought, no kid would ever have the guts to do that to Nick Fury other than Dani.

Tony stepped forwards muttered something into his daughters ear, she rolled her eyes, muttered, "Whatever, Dad," then the neon green slowly turned back to the crystal blue color.

"Last year, a whole town was leveled by some galactic grudge match. And on that day, we found out that we were not only alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously out gunned," Fury continued.

"Again, my people want nothing but peace with your world," Thor re-stated.

"But the world is filling up with who can't be matched, who can't be controlled," Fury directed the last part directly at Danielle.

"Like you controlled the cube?" Cap asked.

"Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it and his allies. It is a signal to the other realms that Earth is ready for a higher form of war," Thor announced.

"Higher form?" Cap asked.

"You forced out hand, we had to come up with something," Nick replied.

"Like a nuclear detergent, because that calms everything right down," Tony cut in.

"Remind me again how you made your fortune Stark?" Nick replied.

"I'm sure if he still made weapons Stark would be neck deep in-" Cap began, but Tony cut him off.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, how is this now about me?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?" Steve shot back.

"I thought humans were more evolved than this," Thor muttered.

"Excuse me but do we come to your planet and blow stuff up?" Nick snapped.

Pretty soon, everyone was arguing except for Dani who just rolled her eyes.

"And you guys call me the child," she muttered, but no one paid any attention to the teenager.

"You speak of control yet you case chaos," Thor said through the fighting.

"That's Loki's M.O isn't it? What are we? A Team? No were a time bomb ready to go off," Bruce argued.

"You need to step away," Fury warned, not wanting the Hulk to come out.

"Why shouldn't the guy let off some steam?" Tony asked.

"You know damn well why, back off!" Cap snapped back.

"I'm starting to want you to make me," Tony taunted.

"Not now Dad," Dani muttered.

"Yea, big man in a suit of armor. Take that off and what are you?" Cap countered.

"Genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist with an awesome half ghost daughter," Tony replied cooly.

Everyone was still confused on just how Danielle could only be half ghost, but anyway.

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you," Steve replied.

Dani's eyes flickered green for a second, but she didn't say anything. Natasha suddenly found herself feeling a bit less safe standing right next to her, Fury noticed this and now he was giving both Dani and Bruce the 'you should remove yourself from this environment' look.

Dani gave him the 'screw you' look then turned back to glaring at Steve as he insulted her father.

"And I've seen the footage, the only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on the wire and let the other guy crawl over you."

"You can't actually say that when_ I'm_ standing right here," Dani growled, noticing the nod of agreement form Bruce.

"And besides, I think I would just cut the wire," Tony cut back in.

"Of course, always a way out," Steve muttered.

"You seem to be the only one who sees that as a bad thing," Danielle snapped.

"You know you may not be a threat but you better stop pretending to be a hero," Steve told Tony after he got done glaring at the ghost.

"Just because he's not a fucking soldier like you doesn't mean he's not a hero," Dani took a step forwards. Everyone seemed taken aback by the teen sudden outburst in language.

"And I suppose you know how to be a hero?" Steve remarked.

"I'm sorry but are you the one stopping ghost attacks every day the second they appear? No? Didn't think so," Dani was well aware that her eyes were glowing bright green now. She was also face to face with the soldier now.

"You're just a kid," Steve said, but it wasn't a, your too young for that, I'm sorry, statement, it was a that doesn't mean much, what do you know, statement.

"Yea, I'm the kid who both can and will blast you out of the helicarrier!"

"I'd like to see you try," Steve smirked looking down at the girl who he was only a little taller than.

In response, Dani formed a bit of ecto-energy around her fist and raised it then asked in a sickly sweet voice, "You sure about that?"

"Danielle, that's enough," Fury scolded.

"You, shut it, I'm not talking to you right now, I'm talking to him so ZIP IT!" Dani growled.

Everyone took a big step back, realizing that Dani had actually left Nick Fury speechless for the moment.

"So do you see her point Steve. A hero like you? You are a laboratory experiment Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle," Tony cut in, sensing that Dani may actually attack. To his relief, that he didn't show, Dani lowered her fist and the energy around it receded back into her.

"Put on the suit," Steve said with confidence after a few seconds, "Let's go a few rounds."

Thor chuckled, causing attention to come to him the said, "You people are so petty and tiny."

"Yea, this is a team," Bruce said sarcastically.

"Agent Romanoff, would you escort Dr. Banner back to his-" Fury was cut off.

"Where? You've rented out my room," Bruce chuckled, but there was annoyance still detected in his voice.

"The cell was just in case-"

"In case you needed to kill me," that made the room go cold, but not as cold as what Banner said next, "But you can't, I know. I've tried."

Dani was the only one who heard the beeping sound, so she withdrew from the conversation to listen to it.

"I got low, I didn't see an end. So, I put a bullet in my mouth and the Other Guy spat it back out. So I moved on. I focused on helping people. I was good! That is until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk," Dani didn't notice Bruce gesturing to her at the last part, she was busy listening and trying to locate the beeping sound. "You want to know my secret Agent Romanoff?" he continued, snapping Dani back to reality.

"Put it down," Dani suddenly said, surprisingly calm.

Everyone put a hand on their weapons.

"Doctor, put the staff down," Steve repeated.

Only then did Banner even notice he was holding Loki's magic staff.

Before anyone else could say anything, an alarm beeping thing went off. It was the scanner saying it had found the Tesseract.

"Got it," Fury muttered and walked away.

"Sorry kids, guess you don't get to see my party trick after all," Bruce said, walking over to the computers.

"You've located the Tesseract?" Thor asked as everyone began moving towards the computers.

"I could get there fastest," Tony stated.

"The Tesseract belongs on Asguard," Thor stated, "No human is a match for it."

"You're not going alone Stark," Steve said and caught Tony's arm.

"You gonna stop me?" Tony threatened.

"Put on the suit, let's find out."  
>"Shush," Dani hissed, trying to pin point the beeping still.<p>

While Tony and Steve began arguing again, Natasha took intrest in what Dani was trying to hear.

"What is it?" she asked.

"A beeping I think."

"Where?"

"I don't know, it's pretty faint but I think it's a-" Dani was cut off by an explosion.

The blast pushed Tony and Steve to one side, the floor under Dani, Bruce and Natasha fell down a level and everyone else was pushed to the other side of the room.

Bruce was seemingly unconscious for the moment, one beam trapped Natasha's foot while another had landed across Dani's waist.

"Romanoff?" Fury's voice asked through the com.

"We're okay," She replied then ended the transmission.

Suddenly, Bruce started grunting in pain.

"We're okay right?" Natasha asked.

Dani only shrugged, unsure of what to think at the moment.

'I should have warned them sooner about the beeping,' Dani mentally cursed herself.

"Doctor?" she asked the now very much in pain Bruce Banner, "Bruce?"

"Bruce, you have to fight it, this is what Loki wants," Natasha continued, "We're gonna be okay listen to me."

While Natasha was trying to talk Bruce down, Dani noticed some SHEILD agents coming their way to help them. Dani waved them away, knowing that they couldn't be around if the Hulk were to come out now.

"We're all gonna be okay, all right? I swear on my life I will get you out of this!"

"YOUR LIFE!" it didn't sound like Bruce's voice and his skin was turning green and his body size was getting bigger.

"We gotta get out of here," Dani said.

Natasha carefully watched the oncoming Hulk, but at the same time, she was amazed to see white rings form around Dani, and transform her into her ghost half. Natasha had seen footage of her doing this, but it wasn't quite the same as seeing it in person.

Dani turned intangible and phased through the beam that was crushing her. She then walked over to Natasha.

"This might feel a little weird," Dani warned, still watching the Hulk. She grabbed Natasha and turned her intangible, freeing her from the beam trapping her foot. She was dazed for a second. She hadn't been informed Danielle could make other objects intangible.

"Bruce," Natasha whispered as the Hulk fully came out with a war cry- or maybe it was a cry of pain, no one could tell.

"Run!" Dani said.

And with that, Natasha and Dani bolted up the nearest flight of stairs and up to a cat walk, the Hulk not far behind.

Natasha got out her gun as they continued running. She shot an overhead pipe when the Hulk appeared, giving them enough time to run again, this time into the hallways.

The Hulk managed to strike Natasha against a wall and swatted Danielle away through another hallway. Dani saw Thor come to Natasha's rescues and begin taking on the Hulk.

Natasha just sat against the wall.

'They'll be fine, I need to help Dad with the Engines,' Dani thought and begain flying through corridors, taking down enemies when she ran into them, but soon realized, she didn't know her way around this part of the heilcarrier.

The roaring of the Hulk suddenly stopped, meaning one of two things. Either he was back to Bruce Banner or… Danielle didn't want to think about the other option.

Then the Helicarrier violently dipped to one side, Dani knew another engine had been taken out. Dani had to go intangible to avoid getting impaled by some derby.

Dani began flying faster, she had to get to the engines. She finally just phased up a few levels, and found herself not far from the detention area where Loki was being held.

"NOOO!" she heard Thor yelp from the other side of the wall.

Dani tried to phase in there, only to discover Fury had ghost proffed this wall.

"No, no no!" Dani muttered as she heard the sound of the Hulk cage being released, and Thor's distressed screams as he went with it. She turned the wall invisible, which she was glad still worked, but almost scram when she saw Coulson's condition. He had been stabbed, and there was blood on Loki's staff. Luckily, no one noticed her through the invisible wall.

She returned the wall to it's visible state, not wanting to have to look at Coulson in the state he was in.

But she could still hear through the wall with her enhanced hearing.

"You're gonna lose," Coulson said weakly.

"Am i?" Loki replied, sounding amused.

"It's in you narture."

"Your heroes are scattered. Your floating fortress falls from the sky. Where is my disadvantage?"

"You lack conviction."

"I don't think I'm-" Loki was cut off by a weapon firing.

He crashed through the wall right next to Dani.

"So that's what it does," Coulson said.

And then Dani watched as he let out his last breath.

"NO!" she scram and pounced on Loki, pinning him to the ground before he could get up, "You evil little son of a bitch!" she scram in his ear.

"Hello again Ghost Child," he laughed as she pinned him to the ground.

"You killed him," Dani's voice was more venomous than it had ever been before.

"Yes, I did. Pity I can't have the pleasure of killing you all the way as I did him, but anyway, tell me, are you ready to become a full ghost?"

"Are you?"

Loki just smirked then suddenly rolled, Dani ended up on the bottom pinned by Loki.

"You first child," he gave her his signature Cheshire Cat grin.

"Not today," Dani replied and phased through the ground, coming down on top of him through the ceiling.

Pretty soon, Loki and Dani were in a full out fight. Loki used all his tricks, but Dani was actually doing pretty well.

Dani didn't care that everyone they past was starring at them wide eyed, Dani hated Loki now, with a passion. She had actually liked Phil, one of the few people on board this vessel that was nice to her other than her Dad, Natasha and Bruce when he wasn't being a Hulk.

Somehow, they ended up in the control room, where everyone else happened to be. Her Dad, Steve, Fury, and a few other agents.

She managed to rip Loki's staff out of his hands but his form disappeared and reappeared behind her. He used a trick to push her down at take back his staff, but not before Dani broke of the tip of it, the pointy part that had stabbed Phil, but no one noticed.

He then disappeared with the rest of his men, but not without one last ecto-blast to the face. He lad a lot of bruises, so did she, but both their wounds heal faster than normal and would be gone in a half hour at least.

The second he was gone, Dani realized where she was and just how tired she was. She collapsed to the ground and the rings formed around her waist, changing her back to her human half.

Suddenly a pair of string arms were around her. She looked up to see her Dad, Tony there. Steve and Fury were by his side.

"He… he k-killed Phil," Dani managed to say through her exhaustion and grief.

Fury gave her a serious look then went to go see Phil.

Once he was gone, Dani opened her fist, revealing the sharp point she had broken off of Loki's staff, it still had Phil's blood on it, which was now rubbing off on her hands, not realizing that some of it was her own blood and that the sharp metal had cut into her own skin.

"Is that part of his staff?" Steve asked.

Dani nodded, "I broke it off during the fight."

"What were you thinking taking Loki on alone!" Tony exclaimed.

"Well there was no one else around and he was leaving and he- Phil," Dani replied helplessly.

Tony just hugged his daughter tighter, glad that she was okay.

Fury returned and announced that Phil Coulson was officially down. Now Fury stood with another agent while Tony, Steve and Dani sat at the table, moping.

"These were in Phil Coulson's jacket," Fury said, taking out a bunch of blood stained trading cards for Captain America, the vintage set, he threw them on the table, "Guess he never did get you to sign them."

"Were dead in the air up here. Our communications, the location of the cube, Banner, Thor. I got nothing for you," Fury continued, "Lost my one good eye. Maybe I had that coming. Yes. We were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number though. Because I was playing something even riskier." Fury paused for a moment.

"There was an idea, Stark knows this, called the Avenger Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they could become something more. To see if they could work together when we needed them to, and fight the battles that we never could. Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea. In heroes." Tony suddenly stood up as Fury said Heroes.

He then walked out of the room.

"Well, it's an old fashioned notion," Fury sighed then left the room I na different direction that Stark.

Dani sighed and rested her head on her hands on the table for a moment, then followed her Dad. He was standing in the room where the Hulk containment Unit once was, now gone with Thor to who knows where.

Steve came in a moment later.

"Was he married?" Steve asked, talking about Phil.

"No," Tony replied, "He was a cellist I think."

"I'm sorry, he seemed like a good man."

"He was," Dani muttered.

"He was an idiot," Tony corrected.

"Why? For believing?" Steve asked.

"For taking Loki on alone," Tony replied.  
>"But I did that too," Dani pointed out leaning against the railing.<p>

"He was going his job," Steve added.

"He was out of his leage, he should have waited," Tony scoffed.

"I didn't wait either," Dani shrugged.

"But you are known for doing stupid things," Tony smirked slightly.

"Well stupid plans always seem to work better than not stupid plans," Dani tried to be positive, but it was really hard.

"Sometimes there isn't a way out Tony," Steve interjected.

"Right, I've heard that before," Tony rolled his eyes.

"Is this the first time you've lost a soldier?" Steve asked as Tony went to leave.

Tony turned around and said sternly, "We are not soldiers." He paused then continued, "I'm not marching into Fury's fire."  
>"Neither am I, neither is she," Steve gestured to Danielle, "He's got the same blood on his hands that Loki does. But right now we got to put that behind us and get this done. Now Loki needs a power source. WE need to put together a list-"<p>

"He made it personal," Tony interrupted.

"That's not the point," Steve replied.

"That is the point. That's Loki point. He hit us all right where we live. Why?" Tony asked.

"To tear us apart?" Steve guessed.

"Yea, divide and conquer is great but he knows he has to take us out to win, right?"

"Yea, he even said so when I was fighting him," Dani entered.

"Exactly. That's what he wants. He wants to beat us, he wants to be seen beating us," Tony nodded.

"He wants and audience," Dani concluded.

"Right. I caught his act in Germany," Steve nodded.

"Yea but that was just previews, this is opening night. And Loki, he's a full title-diva right? He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built to the skies with his name plastered on it..." Tony suddenly realized where this was going.  
>"Stark tower," Dani said under her breath.<p>

"Son of a bitch," Tony muttered.

Tony and Dani went to the infirmary room where Natasha was.

"Time to go," Steve announced.

"Go where?" she asked.

"I'll explain on the way, can you fly one of those jets?" Steve asked.

"I can," a new voice said.

A man walked into the room. Dani recognized him as the archer dude, Clint Barton, that Loki had put under his spell, now he seemed okay though. Natasha gave a reassuring nod to prove he was on their side.

"You got a suit?" Cap asked.

He nodded, then Steve ordered, "Then suit up," and left, Dani staying with Natasha and Clint.

"Loki's going to Stark Tower," she reported, then followed Steve.

Dani transformed, all her wounds fully healed now. Tony made a few repairs to the suit and everyone else suited up.

A few moments later, Phantom, Black Widow, Captain America and Hawkeye were walking into a hangar and straight for a jet. Iron Man was going to fly alongside the jet.

"Hey you guys aren't authorized to be in here," one of the Agents said.

"Son, just don't," Cap replied as they passed.

A few moments later, Clint was driving the jet, Natasha in the co-pilot seat.

"So you're a clone? That wasn't in your file," Natasha suddenly said.

"It's a long story," Danielle sighed.

"We have about an hour before we reach New York, you've got time to tell," Clint reported.

Dani took a deep breath and began her story.

"Yea, I'm a clone. A clone of Danny Phantom, you know about him right?" Dani began.

"Yea, he stopped the disasteroid a few years back," Natasha nodded.

"You see, when he was 14, his parents tried to build a portal into the Ghost Zone, the place where all the ghosts reside, it's like the flip side of our Earth. Anyway, when they plugged the portal in, it didn't work. And so after his parents left the area, Danny decided to go in and have a look at the portal. But while he was in there, it turned on. He got zapped with something and it fused ecto-plasium into his DNA. I think the ecto entered his DNA just before the blast would have killed him, making him half ghost, Danny Phantom."

Dani let that sink in for a moment before continuing.

"So he began using his powers to fight the rouge ghosts that came out of the ghost zone. And one day, he met his Dad's old college buddy, Vlad Masters, who turned out to also be a halfa due to an incident in college with the proto-type ghost zone portal. But rather than using his powers like Danny did, he used them for his own gain.

"Vlad tried to get Danny to come to his side and stuff, but Danny refused. And being the fruit loop that he was, Vlad decided that if the real Danny wouldn't join him, he'd make a Danny to join him." Dani paused again.

"So he tried to clone Danny. It didn't go very well. The first clone he made was extremely unstable, couldn't go from human to ghost form, kept melting into ecto every few seconds, didn't even have a brain, so it was a fail. The second one was literally just bones that melted into ecto if they were put under too much pressure. The third clone was all muscle, brainless, was also unstable. And then there was the fourth clone.

"This clone was the first one to be able to go from human to ghost mode, though it was still a bit unstable, but it could think for itself somewhat, but relied on Vlad's command because that's what he taught the clone to do. The clone was still unstable, began melting into ecto when the powers were used to much, but not as bad as the others. However, he still saw the clone as a fail, since I'm obviously not a boy or 6 years older than I am."

"So what happened after that?" Cap asked, intrigued in the story.

"Well this is kinda where Danny comes in. You see, Vlad had a 5th clone being created. It was the closest he had gotten to success, but he needed some of Danny's mid-morph DNA to make it complete and stable."

"Makes sense," Clint nodded.

"So he sent me, being the only Clone that could actually talk, to go and get him… and since two of the other clones had melted into ecto completely. I did as I was told because... well, Vlad told me that he needed Danny's DNA to help me, and me, not knowing any better at the time, believed him. I actually succeeded in bringing Danny to Vlad."

"How did you manage that?" Natasha asked.

"I went under the cover of being his cousin and then trapped him sometime later," Dani replied.

"Anyway, while trying to get the mid-morph DNA, Danny managed to escape, so Vlad sent me to round him up again. But he told me he didn't want to hurt me, because unlike the other clones, I apparently wasn't completely mindless and also that Vlad was just using me. But I was still believing that Vlad was going to help stabilize me, and again, I managed to bring him back to Vlad. But then Vlad had a little outburst, proving everything Danny had warned me about Vlad. So I freed Danny and we took Vlad out together and destroyed the cloning facility."

"Wow," Steve whistled.

"But that's not all that happened," Tony said over the comlink.

"Really?" Natasha asked.

"Not even close. You see, after we took down the cloning facility, I went out on my own. But it wasn't long until I began getting more unstable. I could barley transform without the risk of reverting back itno ecto like the other 3 clones had, so I tried to go back to Danny for help, but I didn't make it to him."

"What? Did you melt or something?" Clint asked.

"Almost, but no. Vlad had managed to track me down again and sent someone after me. He wanted to know why I had managed to survive as long as I did when I was only a little bit more stable than the other clones had been. I was pretty weak, and got myself caught.

"I was brought to Vlad where he wanted to revert me back to ecto so he could find out why I lasted so long so he could continue making the perfect clone of Danny. But Danny, not sure how he did it, managed to convince the person Vlad had sent to catch me, to help him free me from Vlad."

"I'm guessing he succeeded," Cap said.

"Yep, and he also gave me some sort of medice, I don't know what it was, but it totally stabilized me," Dani was glad she had finally finished her origin story.

There was silence for a while, then Cap asked, "So how did you end up as Tony's care?"

"Oh well… after I was stabilized, I went back out on my own, again. For a few months, I was just out traveling from place to place, just going wherever, fighting a rouge ghost form time to time. And one day, I ended up in New York, where Tony happened to be at the time. He saw me fighting another ghost and using my powers. And then I helped him with Technis, a technology ghost that took over his armor. Not long after that, Vlad came after me again. Tony nearly got himself killed, but he managed to save me from Vlad and I've been his daughter ever since."

(Sorry, that was really long)

Everyone was stunned by Dani's story.

"Hey, hate to break this up, but we're approaching New York," Tony suddenly announced.

DANIELLE POV

Dad went straight to the tower to get a non-beat up suit of armor when we entered the city, Loki was apparently already there and set up a device with the Tesseract ready to open a portal to let the outer space army in to earth.

A beam suddenly shit up into the sky. I phased out of the jet to get a better look after putting my Fenton Phones on so I could commune. The army was coming through, now.

They started tearing up everything in sight.

I smiled when I saw Thor land on the Stark Tower and begin fighting his brother.

Natasha relayed something to Dad and we went to land.

I followed the jet, blasting a few obsicals in the way and Natasha got out the guns and began firing.

They got Loki in sight, but he shot the jet down. I managed to get everyone out before it landed. They emerged and started to go back into the fight, I hovered next to them.

Then a giant thing came out of the portal, it kinda looked like a giant work with armor and teeth.

"Oh were in trouble now," I muttered.

"Stark, you seeing this?" Cap asked over the com link.

"Seeing, still working on believing," Dad replied as he flew around, "Where's Banner, has he shown up yet?" he suddenly asked.

"Banner?" Cap was confused.

"Just keep me posted," he replied.

Soon, Cap, Clint, Nat and Dani were crouched behind a ruined taxi.

"Loki," I said, pointing to one of the chichari things carrying the god of mischief on it.

"Those peole are fish in a barrel down there," Cap stated.

The chichari began attacking us.

"We got this, it's good, go," Natasha said.

"You think you can handle them?" Cap asked.

"It would be my pleasure," Hawk replied, shooting an arrow into one of the alien's faces.

Cap ran off to go help the people. Natasha, Clint and I fired arrows, bullets and ecto-blasts left and right, taking down the army one by one.

"Just like Budapest all over again," Natasha called to Clint.

"You and I remember Budapest very differently," Clint replied.

"What happened in Budapest?" I asked.

"You don't want to know," both agents said in union as we kept taking down the chichari.

Eventually Cap returned and helped us take down the chichari rushing us.

Suddenly, all the chichari attacking us directly got lighting through their body, Thor flew down and landed in fornt of us.

"What's the story upstairs?" Cap asked.

"The power surrounding the cube in impeneratrable," Thor reported.

"Thor's right, we gotta deal with these guys," Dad said over the com link.

"How do we do this?" Natasha asked.  
>"Cap?" I turned to the soldier.<p>

"As a team," he replied.

"I have unfinished business with Loki," Thor said.

"Yea? Well get in line," Clint said, arranging some arrows.

"Save it. Loki's gonna keep this fight focust on us, and that's what we need. Without him, these things could run wild. We've got stark up top, he's gonna need us to-" Cap was cut off by the sound of a motorcycle coming in.

It was Banner, he got off his bike and walked over to us.

"Well this all seems horrible," he said.

"I've seen worse," Natasha said.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"No, no, we could use a little worse right now," she reassured, meaning, bring on the Hulk.

"Stark, we got him," Cap said.

"Banner?" Dad asked.

"Just like you said," Steve replied.

"Then tell him to suit up, I'm bringing the party to you," Dad appeared around the corner, the giant worm thing right on his tail.

"I-I don't see how that's a party," Natasha said.

"Oh no, that is defiantly a party," I smirked floating next to the Russian spy.

Bruce started walking towards the oncoming monster.

"Banner!" Steve called, "Now might be a really good time for you to get angry."  
>"That's my secret though, I'm always angry," Bruce replied, then turned into the Hulk extremely smoothly.<p>

"I knew he had control," I smirked, earning a snort form Dad on the other line.

Hulk punched the giant worm into the ground, Killing it.

All the chichari seemed angry now, and were snaraling at us in all directions.

Dad, Hulk, Thor, Natasha, Cap, Clint and I stood back to back, battle ready.

With my enhanced hearing, I heard Loki say, "Send the rest," from somewhere in the sky.

WE looked up to see a lot more giant armored worms and more chichari warriors coming through the portal in a seemingly endless stream.

"Call it captain," Dad said.

"Alright listen up," Cap started, "Until we can close that portal, our priority is containment. Barton, I want you on that room, eyes on everything, call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter, anything gets out more than 3 blocks out, you turn it back or turn it to ash."

"Give me a lift?" Baton asked.

"Right, better clench up Legolas," Dad replied. I smirked at the Lord of the Rings reference. That had been the last move we watched together before all this happened.

They took off and Cap gave out more orders.

"Thor, you gotta try and bottleneck that portal, Slow them down. You've got eh lighting, light the bastards up," Thor took off after he was giving his assignment.

"Dani," he said, "Get to the Tesseract, see if you can figure out how to shut it down," I nodded and took off, making my way to the towers and blasting anything in my way.

I heard Cap give Natasha her assignment, then "Hulk, smash," and everything got underway.

"Dani, you got five strays headed straight towards you," I heard Clint say through the com link.

"I got them," I replied.

I began flying backwards and let out a huge amount of ecto-blasts on the chichari following me.

One's bike thing exploded and it fell to the ground, another spun out of control and took another down with it. And the other two, Hulk destroyed them before I did anything to them.

"Natasha, Loki is right behind you!" I called out as I flew.

I reached the building and faced the machine.

I turned my hand intangible and tired it go through it, but a white hot pain seared through me, causing me to draw my hadn back, I couldn't get through that way with my bare hadns, I needed to break the barrier first.

"I wonder," I muttered, taking out the piece of Loki's spear from my pocket.

I slowly broght it towards the barrier and turned it and my hand intangible.

I was about to push my hand through, using the metal as a breaker, but something suddenly grasped my neck and pinned me to the ground, the piece was knocked out of my hand.

"Hello Ghost Child," Loki smiled.

"Loki," I managed to choke out even though he was crushing my neck.

Loki had had his spear in his hand, and was holding my neck to I couldn't phase through the ground. He was about to stab me with his spear when the Hulk suddenly came through and tackled him.

I smirked at Hulk beat up Loki for telling him that he was beaneath him.

"Puny god," Hulk spat when Loki was on the ground, barley able to move.

I then noticed Natasha was on the roof with me, and Sulivik.

"The Secpter," he said, "Loki's scepter. The energy. The Tesseract can't fight, but you can't protect against yourself."

"It's not your fault. You didn't know what you were doing," Natasha reassured.

"No I think I did," Sulivik replied, "I build in a safety to cut out the power sourse."

"Loki's scepter," Natasha realized.

"It may be able to close the portal," he replied.

"But it's broken," I said, picking up the piece.

"You only need the tip of the scepter to close it," he said.

I looked at the piece in my hand, I remembered what I had been doing earlier. I just need to us the tip as a breaker then I can go intangible and reach in further, turning off the portal.

"Natasha, go back to the fight, I can close it," I said.

"I could do it for you," she replied.

"You can't go intangible. I'll need to reach in since the scepter tip is broken."

"Right at the crown," Sulivik informed, pointing the energy right in the middle.

Natasha sighed then put a finger to her ear, activating her com link, "We can close the portal," she said.

"Do it!" Steve exclaimed.

"No wait!" Dad said.

"Stark, these things are still coming," Steve warned.

"I got a nuke coming in. it's gonna blow in less than a minute. And I know just where to put it," I lost my breath for a second when he said that.

"That's a one way trip," Steve said.

"Dad no," I said.

"If we don't put this in there the whole city goes," he replied.

I allowed a single tear to crawl down my face, but got into position to close the portal.

I saw Dad fly straight into the portal.

I turned intangible and forced my way into the portal. It hurt a lot, like I was on fire, but I held my poition. The seconds dad was out, I could push the scepter into the core and the portal would close.

I waited, my stance began to weaked, but Natasha had a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Dad, hurry," I cried.

No response, but all the Chichari collapsed.

"Close it," Steve ordered.

"But Dad…" I argued weakly.

"Dani close the portal," Steve ordred again.

"You can't stand inside there much longer," Natasha pointed out.

The barrier was so wide, that only my back, part of my right foot, and head, which I had to strain my neck outwards, was not inside the energy field. My whole body was on fire.

I pushed the scepter point in, and all the energy surged through me like lighting, then it all stopped, the portal began to shrink.

I dropped to my knees, not really wanting to see the damage that had done under my suit.

Just as I thought he wasn't coming, Iron Man fell through the last crack of the portal, just before it closed completely.

"Son of a gun," Steve said in amazement.

"He's not slowing down!" Thor excelimed.

Was too tired to see if Thor was about to take off, and I wsa going to as well, but a large green figure, the Hulk, jumped up and grabbed him, and setting him gently on the ground to safety.

I let out a sigh of relieve, but it hurt my chest to do so.

"Is he breathing?" I managed to asked.

There was no response for what seemed like forever. I felt my heart hammering even faster now.

Suddenly, the sound of Hulk roaring made me jump.

"Ah!" my Dad yelped, suddenly awake.

"What the hell? What just happened, please tell me nobody kissed me," Dad said.

I smiled at the sound of his voice.

"We won," Captain America announced.

"All right, yay! Hurray good job guys, let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Ever tried shawarma? I saw a shawarma joint about 2 blocks from here. Not sure what it is, but I want to try it," Dad blabbered.

"Yea, sure," Dani smirked.

"Were not finished yet," Thor announced.

"And then Shawarma," Dad nodded.

That's right, Loki was still in need of being dealt with.

About two minutes later, all of us were assembled at the Stark Tower, where all of the letters spelling STARK on the front had fallen off but the A.

We saw Loki beinging to get up form his smack down with the Hulk. But when he turned around, he was met by us standing there. Clint notched an arrow, and Natasha held the broken spear. The rest of us stood behind Clint.

"If it's all the same to you, I'll take that drink now," he said to my Dad.

Wasn't sure what he was talking about, didn't care.

Later that day….

NORMAL POV

All over the media, the Avengers were everywhere. Everyone was talking about them. Some people were getting haircuts like Tony, girls were dying their hair and getting costumes to look like Phantom, others were painting the avengers on walls and so on. Everyone had a comment on them. Some said Thanks, others said Who are they, some said Hold them Responsible and other said I want to Date the Avengers.

The Avengers were actually, currently in the park. Loki was in chains and muzzled and the Tesseract was with Thor, connected to a device that would transport Thor and Loki back to Asguard. Natasha whispered something to Clint to make him smile.

Thor nodded to the Avengers, before he and Loki were transported away, along with the Tesseract.

Everyone said their goodbyes to echother.

Clint and Natasha drove away together in their car. Steve went off on his motorcycle, and Tony, Bruce and Dani got in their fancy car and went to the tower.

Bruce was going to be living with them for a while, which Dani and Tony and Pepper were fine with.

"So Dani, are you going to tell me just how you closed the portal?" Tony asked as they were driving.

"Nope," she replied.

**AND END! OKAY SO THERE YOU GO, WHOLE MORE IN ONE CHAPTER, NO MORE UPDATES TO BE MDE TO THIS BUT STILL REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW I DID AND WHAT OTHER MOVIES YOU THINK WOULD BE INTRESTING FOR ME TO PUT DANI OR TERRA OR ANOTHER CHARATER INTO, AND IF I KNOW THE MOVIE AND CHARATER AND HAVE ACCESS TO SAID MOVIE, I JUST MIGHT DO IT.**


End file.
